Ben has 30 nectarines for every 50 lemons. Write the ratio of nectarines to lemons as a simplified fraction.
Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $30:50$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $30 \text{ to } 50$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{30}{50}=\dfrac{3}{5}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{3}{5}$ is the ratio of nectarines to lemons written as a simplified fraction.